


Size Queen

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes big cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveinstars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loveinstars).



“Size queen,” Sherlock had called John before they’d even had sex, early on in their ‘dating’ (if you could call chasing criminals dating). At John’s incredulous expression, because he couldn’t even imagine how Sherlock could have figured that out, Sherlock had just laughed at John. “You should find a less obvious place to hide your toys,” Sherlock had drawled gleefully. “I hadn’t realized they made toys so big.” Sherlock had cupped John’s ass possessively before adding, “Maybe I won’t present too much of a challenge.”

John practically drooled at the prospect.

The first time John finally saw Sherlock naked he couldn’t help but feel disappointment. That was until John realized that Sherlock was a grower not a show-er. Seeing Sherlock’s penis in its natural state, John never would have guessed, and judging from the smug look on Sherlock’s face, he knew exactly what John had been thinking. Hard, Sherlock’s cock was a masterpiece. Long and thick and with a slight downward curve that would drag along his prostate with no effort when Sherlock fucked him from behind (John’s favorite position).

John quickly fell in love with it, the feel of it in his ass, forcing him open, the burn as his muscles were spread too wide just the way he liked it, the way that it stretched his lips wide around its circumference, the way he gagged as he fought to take it all (something he hadn’t quite managed yet). But most of all John loved the way Sherlock’s cock would get harder, grow the slightest bit thicker right before he came. It was that feeling, that signal that set John off, even untouched, as Sherlock pulled out to come across his face, his back, anywhere across John’s body as Sherlock marked John as his.

Sherlock only came in John’s ass when they had time to play, then Sherlock would plug him, keep John open and ready for him. The best nights were the ones when John woke again and again to the feel of Sherlock tugging on the plug, his muscles fighting it, not wanting to let go. And when Sherlock finally succeeded, he’d slide right into John’s slick ass, John’s body welcoming him home. Of course, most of those nights fell before days John had to work the following morning. It was cruel because even as sore as he was John never wanted to leave the bed, would rather spend the day with Sherlock’s cock in his ass or mouth drinking him dry.

When John finally managed to drag himself into work after those nights, John was too blissed out to be embarrassed by Sarah’s knowing look as she took note of his bow-legged walk or the fact that he’d spend most of the day standing. If that hadn’t given it away, the deep purple hickey showing above his collar certainly told the story.


End file.
